Amor, no es obsesión
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo despreciaba, ni por error. Y Sakura lo aprendería muy bien, el se encagaría de enseñarle. Universo Alterno.


_Disclaimer Applied

* * *

_

**Amor, no es obsesión**

_by_

_Iubire_**_

* * *

_**

Humillación.

Vergüenza.

Furia.

Aquellos sentimientos que él jamás había tenido que experimentar, ahora, brotaban desde su pecho, arañándole las entrañas y retorciendo su hígado. No, no quería ni debía sentirse así, porque él era...pues era Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

Un chico guapo, arrogante, atlético, indomable, exquisitamente atractivo y hasta cierto grado egocéntrico que sencillamente se consideraba perfecto y todas las habitantes de aquel o cualquier otro planeta no titubearían siquiera para reafirmarlo.

Pero ella ¡justamente ella lo había votado! ¡Había pasado de largo cuando él se declaraba! Ósea, que Sasuke se rebajara pedirle una cita a una chica cuando ellas son las que se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata, era tan extraño como ver a un pez tragarse una vaca.

La primera vez que la vio no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que la chica de cabellera rosa giró elegantemente en la esquina, dejándolo totalmente atontado y sin aliento. No es que ella fuera una belleza pero, había un algo que no logro distinguir con la mirada, sin embargo, lo atraía físicamente como si fueran magnetos opuestos. Tan fuerte que no lo podía controlar. Tampoco es que quisiera, claro.

Tan potente se volvió aquella atracción que comenzó investigar un poco más sobre ella. Dos meses después haberla conocido –de vista– ya sabía que estudiaba medicina en la _Todai_, compartía habitación con una muchacha bastante tímida de cabellera negra y otra rubia que lo atendía todos los días en la cafetería desde dónde la _investigaba_, llevaba diecinueve años de vida y cuatro viviendo en Japón, tenía dos hermanos gemelos y su nombre era Sakura. Que encajaba a la perfección con el rosa coral de su cabello –el cuál se había enterado no era natural, aunque dudaba que ella quisiera se hiciera público ya que se había teñido hasta las cejas–. Y supo que su obsesión enfermiza llegaría a límites insospechados si no lo detenía pero ya cuando se descubrió así mismo tomándole fotografías desde el balcón de su apartamento.

_¿Obsesión? ,_se cuestionó con angustia.

Rememoró los momentos en que quiso acercarse, cuando trató de entablar una conversación o simplemente con cruzar un par de miradas...y descubrió que su comportamiento asustadizo y de tonto celestino era bastante impropio de él. Al fin de cuentas, ella no era más especial que cualquier otra mujer con la que se hubiese topado. Así que una buena tarde acalorada, la vislumbró desde su balcón y decidió ir a por ella como el valiente Uchiha que era.

Ahí estaba. Sentada en la parada del bus, con un libro de pasta gastada en la derecha y un bollo de canela mordisqueado en la izquierda, tan terriblemente adorable como siempre la recordaba. Sasuke se acercó cauteloso pero sin trastabillar ni un una fracción de segundo y se sentó a su lado, con la cabeza ladeada en dirección opuesta, pero al mismo tiempo observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Lo pensó tres miserables segundos y la observó decidido.

—Sakura, ¿cierto?— había preguntado con un casi imperceptible tinte de nerviosismo que se coló en su italiano acento. Mas sin embargo ella no respondió, como si no se diera cuenta de su presencia, dándole otra mordida a su panecillo —. No importa. Mi nombre es Sasuke y creo que eres muy bonita como para no conocerme…

Tuvo que tragarse su ruda invitación. La mesera rubia, amiga de ella, había llegado de solo dios sabe dónde y sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta la cogió del antebrazo izquierdo para llevársela. Tirando el envoltorio del ahora inexistente bollo y dejando al chico de piel nívea un poco más que sorprendido. Y ella. Sakura. No se digno siquiera en regalarle una mirada, o un simple _adiós_. Las vio alejarse y perderse en el murmullo de gente que salía del trabajo aquella tarde.

Lo único que no observó fue cuando ella se sacó los audífonos y bajó todos los veinticinco decibeles a los que escuchaba su banda favorita, contrayendo su gesto confundida cuando la chica de ojos azulinos le preguntó con emoción quien era el "perfecto espécimen masculino" con quien charlaba.

Y ahora, he aquí el resultado de la fatídica indiferencia de la muchacha. Un Sasuke con las venas resaltadas en el cuello, desquitando su furia en uno de los cojines de su sofá. Desparramando el relleno de algodón por toda la sala mientras escupía improperios a diestra y siniestra. Todos y cada uno de ellos escoltados por el nombre de la chica. Casi la odiaba por hacerlo sentir impotente. Incapaz de hacerla reaccionar para que lo viera y cayera rendida a sus pies. Tal y como todas las demás chicas que besaban el suelo por donde él caminaba.

Después de haber descargado su furia en varios decorativos de su sala y haber destrozado algunos vasos -sin querer-, se relajó y pensó con la cabeza bien fría.

A Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo menospreciaba; absolutamente nadie. Él podía tener al a chica que apeteciera. Y no solo porque podía, más bien porque se lo merecía. Si aquella muchacha de cabellos chiclosos creía que todo se iba a quedar así, no podía estar más errada. Él la obligaría a verlo, a sentirlo, a saborearlo. La haría gritar su nombre hasta que se desgarrara la garganta. Le daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a su vida... y la marcaría de su propiedad. Porque desde que él la vio, ya era suya.

La noche del catorce de febrero era más cálida que cualquier otra. Y aquel tibio clima no paso desapercibido por el cuerpo de Sakura, que sudaba ligeramente por cada poro. Abrió la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Hinata e Ino y cambió el pijama de franela que había utilizado la última semana por un camisón corto de tela delgada.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que te embrocaste, mujer? — Preguntó con histeria su amiga rubia al salir del servicio, enfundada en unos vaqueros ajustados y un top negro brillante —. Perdóname, sakura. Pero yo no te llevo a ningún lugar así ¡se te ven los pechos, por dios! Ponte un sostén.

—Yo no uso sostén al dormir, querida —respondió sin hacerle mucho caso, remangando las frazadas de su futón para dejarle la ligera sábana blanca.

—No vamos a dormir, vamos a bailar.

—ya te lo dije por la tarde, Ino...no pienso ir a ningún lugar por ahora. Necesito mantenerme descansada y atenta para dar mi cien en clases, no puedo darme el lujo de un desliz a estas alturas.

—¿Ni siquiera el día del **amor**y la amistad?

—Ni siquiera.

—Estará Naruto —sugirió Ino, dándole un leve codazo en la espalda.

La caucásica de ojos verdes se mordió el labio inferior indecisa. Le gustaba Naruto ¡no! le fascinaba el porte rebelde del rubio, sus ojos azules como un mar espumoso en el cuál se podía perder por horas y horas, la enredada cabellera dorada que adornaba la cúspide de su cabeza, su boca pequeña y bonita de la cuál salían cumplidos que le arrebataban sonrojos y una que estupidez que le hacían sonreír. Pero sobre todo amaba su corazón noble y la fortaleza de su ser. Era simplemente su hombre perfecto, e Ino lo sabía tan bien como para utilizarlo a su beneficio.

—En verdad me gustaría ir y lo sabes, pero como te dije, ahora no puedo ir de fiesta en fiesta ni siquiera por que sea el dichoso catorce de febrero —añadió, con un atisbo de tristeza—. Además, ¿Qué importa si Naruto está o no está en la fiesta? No es como que se fuera fijar en mí.

—Vale. Ya no te presiono más, pero, creo que a él le hubiera gustado verte ahí— dijo la rubia, dándose un toque de fragancia.

—Ajá. Tanto como a Sai le gustaría darme uno de lengua— canturreó con perversidad.

—¡Oye, tú! —exclamó medio en serio medio en broma, rociándole un poco de su perfume —deja a mi chico en paz.

—Sí, sí —dijo mientras meneaba la mano para restarle importancia.

—Ah...Ino, ya estoy lista ¿podemos irnos? —terció una voz débil y dulzona, que salía desde el corredor.

—¿Tu también, Hinata? —preguntó con aparente indignación, Sakura. Llevándose los puños a la cadera.

—Perdón, Sakura. Es que Kiba-kun me ha invitado de sorpresa —le respondió una azorada chica de ojos opalinos, mirando sus sandalias plateadas como si fueran lo más enigmático del mundo.

—Está bien, anden. Pero no os olvidéis de traerme un trozo de tarta.

Un '_ajá'_que se escuchó lejos por la rapidez con la que Ino salió de la casa con Hinata a rastras fue lo último que sakura vio de las chicas. Un tanto desanimada por no haber ido a la celebración, cogió un envase de leche del anaquel donde guardaban la despensa y después, se dejó caer a gusto en su cómodo futón con aquel libro de medicina botánica, que no había soltado desde ayer, entre las manos. Apagó el televisor y atenuó la luz lo suficiente para poder leer.

—_Algunas raíces, corteza, y bayas requieren de un tratamiento más poderoso para extraer los ingredientes deseados. Tales como..._ —susurraba para sí, sorbiendo ocasionalmente su bebida láctea.

Se sentía tan a gustito con el ambiente caluroso, la fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana, el frío liquido que se deslizaba por su esófago y la refrescaba por dentro y aunando lo tedioso que le resultaba la lectura que se fue adormeciendo. Bajaba gradualmente los párpados hasta que al final, los dejó abajo y soltó su gastado libro en la alfombra.

No habían pasado más de quince minutos cuando Sasuke dejó de escuchar murmullos de voces femeninas, agradeciendo en su interior por su gran oído. Sigiloso como felino se deslizó por la parte trasera del edificio y subió unos cuantos peldaños de la escalera de emergencia para ocultarse mejor. '_¡Vaya Hinata, que guardado lo tenías!_' escuchó de pronto, seguido de algunas risotadas que perfectamente reconocía como de la rubia y un leve chillido similar al de un roedor por parte de la chica de cabello negro. Las que salían apresuradas a la calle.

'_perfecto_' pensó.

Trepó por la escalera de incendios y esperó un momento en la terraza de rendijas para contar cuantas ventanas le faltaban para llegar a donde _ella_ y mientras darle un momento a su empolvado razonamiento lógico para liberarse '_¿crees que es correcto? Estas violando su intimidad. Además ¿ella lo vale? Puedes conseguir a alguien mucho mejor_' le decía su fuero interno. Y por un momento, vaciló en sus acciones. Pero sólo un mendigo momento que no rebasó los cinco segundos, ya que al recordar lo que sintió cuando ella lo pasó sin miramientos, la ira reavivó con más fuerza que antes y siguió escalando los peldaños con mayor intensidad.

—Aquí es— musitó para sí cuando alargó un poco el cuello por aquella ventana abierta y la vio, tendida en su futón.

De un salto, se adentró a la habitación y volcó, al igual, un jarrón de rosas con el que se sostenía un ala del ventanal. Tiró del suéter colgado en el perchero para que absorbiera el líquido y se irguió completamente en aquel cuarto ajeno, aspirando el aroma delicado que inundaba la pieza. Recorrió el lugar de un vistazo pero se detuvo en ella y avanzó como hipnotizado sin despegar su mirar.

Recorrió su cuerpo tan lenta y dolorosamente como si la acariciara de verdad. Palpó visualmente sus largas piernas cubiertas por la molesta sábana. Como la tela se hundía un poco en sus redondeadas caderas y se estiraba en el busto, el cual, subía y bajaba rítmicamente. El inicio de sus senos, tan redondos como pomelos. Aquellos brazos níveos y a la vista suaves que descansaban sobre su cabeza, dejando ver el huequito de sus axilas un poco más blancas que la demás piel. Y subió por su cuello, aquel que deseaba morder hasta el éxtasis.

Subió, y subió.

Se detuvo, de nuevo, en los rosados labios entreabiertos que dejaban ver un poco su lengua. Ascendió un poco hasta sus mofletes, que estaba sonrojados. Seguramente por el calor de la habitación. Y no lo soportó ni un segundo más. Necesitaba saber si aquella carne sabía tan bien como se veía. Requería hundir salvajemente su lengua en aquella pequeña boca. Urgía por sentir aquellos redondeados pechos amoldarse con su palma. Pedía sentir la piel de ella friccionar contra la suya, sin prendas de por medio. Y, exigía que fuera de inmediato antes de que explotara del éxtasis que hormigueaba su cuerpo.

Alargó un brazo, rozó una mejilla sonrosada y ella se removió por inercia. —_Te deseo_— esbozó casi con dolor, tragando pesado. No era él quien se movía, era el deseo que vivió apagado en su ser hasta ese momento. Pero Sasuke daría rienda suelta a cualquier instinto que se le quisiera unir. Por esta vez no tendría contemplaciones.

Hundió una rodilla en el lecho y atravesó la pierna derecha sobre su cintura, para sentarse sobre de ella a horcadas. Cuando sakura despertó por el peso añadido a su cuerpo quiso gritar, pero, una ancha mano tibia se apretó contra sus labios y tuvo que engullir su queja. Levantó la mirada y encontró a un hombre, más bien el perfil de un hombre, recortado por la luz de aquella luna cómplice que les acompañaba. Trató nuevamente de chillar cuando él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo.

—Tranquila, daño es lo que menos te quiero hacer.

Delineó su rostro con la punta de la nariz, desde su oreja hasta el mentón y bajó con lentitud a su largo y aromático cuello. Depositando húmedos besos por el mismo y ocasionando que ella titiritara de miedo o quizá por la agradable sensación que aquello le causaba. Se inclinó nuevamente hasta su cara para mirarla con esos enigmáticos ojos negros que tan atractivo lo hacían.

—Te soltaré si me prometes no gritar— negoció Sasuke. A lo que ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Deslizó su palma fuera de aquellos apetitosos labios y la puso en la almohada, a un costado de rostro. Y aunque sakura hubiese querido deshacer su trató no habría podido ya que los posesivos labios del sujeto se adueñaron de su boca. Moviéndolos salvaje pero placenteramente hasta que ella se amoldó a su ritmo, hincaba de pronto su húmeda lengua para cada rincón de la boca ajena. Y pronto, dejó que ese contacto bucal la dejara ir, perdiendo el conocimiento cuando enredaron lenguas.

Pero Sasuke no perdió el tiempo. Removía las manos por el curvilíneo cuerpo de su chica, saboreando con los dedos la suavidad de sus muslos, enterrando los mismos en su estrecha cintura para pegarla más a él. Se sentía tan ansioso por sentir cada recoveco del femenino y frágil cuerpo que se retorcía debajo suyo que comenzó a explorar no solo con las manos. Restregaba sus fornidas piernas contra las delgadas de ella. Meneaba su torso para sentir los botoncillos firmes que escondía el inútil camisón que ella traía. Frotaba esa parte en especial sensible y ahora dura contra el suave vientre de su acompañante. Y engullía cada gemido que Sakura no lograba reprimir.

Sakura, por su lado. Se sentía en la gloria. Aunque una pequeña parte de ella sabía que estaba mal aquello por que, por tan bien que se sintiera, la estaban violando. Quería, llorar, gritar, lastimarlo, apartarlo y llamar a la policía; pero a su otro lado -el atrevido y lascivo- le urgía que la despojara de sus prendas y la hiciera suya pero ya. Aquel dilema interno le provocaba mareo y que el chico se fregara contra su cuerpo y apretujara sus pechos sin pudor alguno, no le ayudaba a pensar.

Pronto, las prendas fueron innecesarias para Sasuke. Se desprendió de la boca enrojecida e hinchada de sakura para sacarse la camiseta negra que llevaba y desabotonar el único botón de su pantalón de mezclilla ante la expectante mirada de la muchacha. —¿Me ayudas?— preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. Cogió su mano por la muñeca y la llevó al borde de su pantalón dejando que ella hiciera el resto. La pelirrosa, bajó la cremallera -no sin temblar de pies a cabeza- y hundió los dedos en las orillas de la prenda, bajándola de un tirón. Oh, antes tenía miedo pero ahora simplemente agradecía de estar acostada, si no, hubiese caído estrepitosamente.

Sasuke se abalanzó de nuevo a su boca. Repartiendo besos mojados por todo su rostro, ladeando la cabeza para lamer a fondo la tersa piel del femenino cuello. Ya no soportaba los latidos en su falo ni el fastidioso trozo de tela que cubría el firme cuerpo de la chica. Cuando ella dejó escapar un doloroso gemido a su oído no pudo más que lo humanamente posible y desgarró literalmente el camisón, tirando a la alfombra los jirones que quedaron. Una Sakura perlada en sudor, con los cabellos mojados en su totalidad adhiriéndose a su frente, las mejillas a punto de arder, un translucido hilillo de saliva deslizándose por su mentón y totalmente desnuda –sin contar las diminutas bragas– era la vista más gloriosa que Sasuke alguna vez pudo tener.

Sakura sintió que las palmas le ardían por querer participar en ese juego de manos. Recorrió frenética el torso desnudo y sudoroso de su acompañante, mandando a la reverenda mierda aquello de que era violada. Con bastante esfuerzo se giró sobre sí para quedar encima de él y se inclinó sobre ese cuerpo digno de un dios acariciando con una lengua tímida toda la piel que se extendía frente a ella. Necesitaba saborear y comprobar que él sabía tan apetitoso y cremoso como parecía a la luz del astro. Sasuke trató de girarse nuevamente sobre de ella tomándola por los hombros pero tal era su torpeza que solo consiguió caer del futón y aplastarla por completo, aunque a ella poco le importó y siguió saboreando su cuello.

El Uchiha estaba impaciente por sentirla y sakura hace tiempo atrás había empapado su ropa íntima, sintiendo inflamado en el punto donde se unen las piernas. Así que sin más, bajó las pequeñas bragas de un jalón, le separó los muslos con una rodilla y se hundió hasta el fondo. Esperó quieto mientras ella se acostumbraba a la intromisión ya que el gemido no había sido exactamente por gozo, disfrutando de cómo ella se volvía más estrecha y húmeda a cada segundo, saboreando cada pálpito que rodeaba su hombría. Y cuando la pelvis de Sakura se meneaba casi por instinto él pudo moverse con la libertad de que no iba a lastimarla.

Cinco segundos. Un instante. Casi nada.

Ambos sintieron lava ardiente deslizar por su vientre, y al mismo tiempo, explotaban miles de hielos justo donde sus cuerpos se unían. Provocando la exquisita fusión de frío y caliente. Aunque eso no le llegaba ni a los talones a la sensación que los embargo. Porque es simplemente indescriptible. Se tiene que vivir en carne propia para saber porque esa noche Sakura quedó tan agotada que por un momento quiso cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Pero él no se lo permitió. La tomó entre brazos y la llevó de nuevo al futón.

Esa noche la hizo suya más de una vez...y en más de una forma. Le grabó su sello personal, quizá no físicamente. Pero cuando él dijo que la haría de su propiedad y que cambiara su vida, iba en serio. Porque después de esa noche dudaba que Sakura, _**su **_Sakura, quisiera pasar una noche con otro hombre que no fuese él.

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Pasaba de medio día, según le indicó la posición del sol.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y restregó una mano contra su rostro, bostezando sin muchas ganas de ir a su estudio fotográfico ese día. Más bien estaba intrigado y cabreado consigo. Anoche se había portado de una forma animal con aquella chica, y ni siquiera sabía porque lo hizo. No pudo siquiera esperar a que amaneciera para despedirse de una forma más o menos decente o tal vez, ¿agradecerle?

Cuando terminó de hacerle el amor por quinta o cuarta ocasión, esperó a que se durmiera y la dejó ahí, como si nada, corriendo a la ventana mientras se abrochaba los jeans para salir antes de que sus compañeras de cuarto llegaran y lo descubrieran.

¡Bah!, lo único que tendría que esperar es que los cargos por violación o allanamiento de morada llegaran a su puerta con una orden de arresto bien merecida. Porque no se retractaba ni sentía una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

Una noche con ella lo valdría todo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al lavatrastos por un vaso de agua. Estaba a punto de terminar su bebida cuando el timbre comenzó a chillar, avisando que alguien esperaba en la puerta. '_tardaron menos de lo que pensé_' se dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada de su hogar. Pero cuándo abrió, no era un policía quien lo esperaba.

O dos.

O toda la comandancia.

Ni siquiera un perro amaestrado.

La caucásica de vibrantes ojos verdes, aquella, a quien visitó la noche pasada, era quien le esperaba sonriendo con timidez a su puerta. Tenía el cabello más arreglado que como la había dejado, los mofletes igual de azorados pero con expresión más relajada.

—Hola... —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—Hola— respondió el, con una ceja arqueada.

—Vine a darte esto— rebuscó en su bolso. Sasuke esperaba un papel para verlo en el juicio o algo así, pero nunca llegó —. Lo olvidaste ayer. Cuando huiste después de...pues de...

—Sí. Creo que ambos sabemos lo que ayer ocurrió— respondió Sasuke, tomando la chaqueta negra que le extendía la menuda mano de la chica —. Pero, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

—Bu-bueno, tu billetera estaba en…en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y yo…bueno yo— balbució con el rostro rojo como una brasa.

—Gracias— dijo él despacito, sonriendo de lado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sakura sentía el estómago hecho un puño mientras trataba de idear algo que decir, sin embargo, era un situación que sobrepasaba los límites del concepto _raro _y no se le ocurría nada de que charlar. Sasuke, aunque su taciturna expresión no lo demostraba, era un manojo de nervios. Es decir, la había espiado, allanado su casa, al parecer le había roto un jarrón, metido a su cama, le había hecho el sexo, se había marchado sin explicaciones y ahora ella se presentaba a su departamento como si nada hubiese sucedido. O la chica realmente estaba loca o ayer le había gustado demasiado.

—Yo…entonces, me parece que me voy. Cuídate —dijo como si nada dando un paso atrás.

—Ajá —contestó el azabache. En parte extrañado y aliviado.

Cerró la puerta y se quedó parado pensando en que eso había sido los más loco e irreal que le hubiera pasa en la vida. Sakura por su parte, sentía un huequito en el pecho, como si algo le faltara, que debería hacer. Por obvias razones demandar al chico no estaba en sus planes, alejarse quizáaaas… pero, una parte de su cuerpo, una inmensa parte, le gritaba que regresara a él y que cómo se conocieron era lo de menos ¡el hacía el amor cómo un dios! Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón dio la media vuelta y volvió a tocar la porosa puerta de madera lacada.

Sasuke apenas giró la perilla cuando la pelirrosa abrió la puerta de un manotazo y se lanzó contra él. Específicamente a sus labios, mandando a la mierda todo y entrelazando las manos tras su cuello —No me dijiste cómo te llamas.

—Sasuke— dijo él contra su boca.

—entonces, Sasuke-kun. ¿Lo repetimos?

* * *

¡Tachán!

Espero les agrade este extenso One-shot que escrito con mucho cariño. Lamento dároslo el quince de febrero cuando el día del amor y la amistad fue ayer. Pero estuve muy ocupada y hasta ahora me pude librar.

¡Feliz catorce febrero atrasado!


End file.
